Que nos separen ¡QUE LO INTENTEN!
by Irina015
Summary: Han pasado ya 15 años desde que Marlene y Kowalski viven un feliz matrimonio, pero... ¿que pasa cuando ex novios de Kowalski y Marlene regresan a sus vidas y quieren volver a conquistarlos?, esto provocara muchos problemas entre la pareja que incluso podrían llegar a... ¡un divorcio!. MARSKI.
1. Chapter 1

**UN MATRIMONIO PERFECTO**

Marlene y Kowalski han vivido 5 años de matrimonio perfecto. Todos sus hijos seguían jugando en el patio trasero de su casa, hasta que Marlene sale a verlos y los llama para que se metan adentro de la casa, ya que era la hora de la cena.

-su padre no debe tardar en venir, solo tenía unos asuntos importantes que tratar con Skipper.- les explica su madre colocando una jarra de agua sobre la mesa.

-papá siempre llega tarde a la casa a comer.- dice Renato comenzando a comer su pescado.

-dale paciencia a tu padre Renato.- Marlene junto con sus hijos comenzaron a comer. En eso escuchan como la puerta de su casa se abre.

-ya vine.- dice Kowalski entrando con un portafolio en su aleta.

-¡papá!- gritan todos sus hijos corriendo a recibirlo, llenándolo de abrazos y besos.

-hola hijos, ¿donde está su madre?.- pregunta colocando su abrigo encima de un sillón.

-mamá está en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida.- le contesta su hijo Nicolás.

-bueno, entonces vamos todos al comedor para comenzar a comer.- todos caminaron hacia su gran comedor de color chocolate, que contenía 10 sillas en total y donde varios platos de comida se encontraban.

-hola mi amor.- lo saluda su esposa recibiéndolo con un beso en el pico.

-hola Marlene, ¿hubo algo nuevo en este día?.- pregunta sentándose en la mesa.

-no, todo sigue normal y feliz como siempre.

-bueno, entonces comencemos a cenar.- pide su marido.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar la deliciosa cena que preparo Marlene, que era pescado frito y crema de almeja. Reían y platicaban a gusto, todos en familia se la pasaban muy bien, hasta que llego la hora de que todos se fueran a dormir.

**3:00 am**

Kowalski despierta a esta hora, pues escuchaba demasiado fuerte, como su hijo Nicolás tocia. El teniente ya al saber que su hijo padecía de asma, se alarmo más de lo normal, corrió hasta su cuarto y lo vio boca abajo aun tosiendo, corrió hasta él y lo volteo boca arriba, se sentó en su cama y coloco su espalda sobre su pecho.

-tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, trata de respirar tranquilamente…- el científico respiro tranquilamente, con el fin de que su hijo al sentir su respiración, tratara de calmarse.- tranquilo, respira conmigo, respira tranquilamente como yo… respira.- poco a poco el pingüino trato de calmarse, dejando de toser y comenzando a respirar tranquilamente al mismo ritmo que su padre, Kowalski se asoma a ver a la puerta y ve a la nutria parada en la entrada del cuarto, miraba con demasiada preocupación a su hijo y a Kowalski tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-sí, papá… ya me siento mejor.- contesta respirando ya normal.

-le diré a uno de tus hermanos que se quede contigo.- le da un beso en su frente y se levanta de su cama. Camina hasta el cuarto de Klodomino y Renato, ya que ambos dormían en el mismo cuarto, mientras que Marlene se quedaba con su hijo.

-niños despierten.- les dice encendiendo la luz.

-¿Qué pasa papá?.- pregunta Renato aun con los ojos cerrados.

-necesito que uno de ustedes se duerma con su hermano Nicolás, volvió a toser muy fuerte y quiero que alguien este al pendiente de el por si se presenta otra vez esta situación.

-yo me dormiré con el.- contesta Klodomino levantándose de su cama aun con sueño.

-gracias hijo.- Klodomino camina con su padre hasta el cuarto de Nicolás y lo ven abrazando a su madre.

-si vuelve a toser muy fuerte vas al cuarto a despertarme.

-si papá.- el pingüino camina hasta la cama, se acuesta acurrucándose al lado de su hermano y Marlene los despide con un beso.

-Klodomino, si me escuchas de nuevo toser, no te alarmes, solo me pasas el inhalador y…- el pingüino deja de hablar al escuchar los ronquidos de su hermano.- … ¿Klodomino?.- al voltear a verlo, lo ve ya dormido y este solo lo mira serio.- buenas noches hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, Klodomino bajo las escaleras de su casa hacia el comedor, Kowalski estaba con Nicolás en su cuarto, vertía en un vasito de plástico, la medicina de su hijo. Al terminar de llenar el vaso, lo acerca hacia el pico de Nicolás para que bebiera el contenido del vaso, pero este voltea su cabeza hacia otra parte y con ambas aletas se tapa su pico.

-por favor Nicolás, ya habíamos hablado de esto, tomate tu medicina.

-no quiero papá, sabe horrible.

-ya sé que sabe horrible, pero necesitas tomártela.- el pingüino continua tapándose su pico, ignorando las palabras de su padre.- Nicolás Villareal, no estoy jugando.- el pingüino al ver a su padre ya muy serio acerca su pico hacia el vaso y bebe la medicina.

-ves que fácil es, ven, vamos a desayunar.- el pequeño pingüino se levanta de su cama y camina con su padre hasta el comedor.

**10 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Marlene se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto, vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul. En eso escucha como alguien entra y se acerca a ella, continuaba viéndose en el espejo y vio a Kowalski caminando hacia atrás de ella. Suelta la nutria una pequeña risita y el científico procede a ponerle un collar de diamantes muy elegante.

-¡Kowalski!.- mira en el espejo el collar.- ¿de dónde sacaste este collar?

-lo compre en una joyería que mañana los humanos están a punto de derrumbar.- contesta tomándola de la cintura.- y creo que este es un buen momento como para que lo uses.- la nutria se da media vuelta viéndolo de frente.

-jajaja claro que lo usare en este día tan especial, y vaya que me sorprende que no olvidaste que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

-claro que no lo olvide, llevamos 15 años de matrimonio y no hay que olvidar una fecha tan importante.- ambos animales sonríen y se besan. Mientras que abajo en la sala, sus hijos estaban dándose unas cuantas peleas de almohadas, utilizando las almohadas de los sillones, corrían por toda la sala, se subían sobre los sillones y daban uno que otro grito o alzaban la voz.

En ese momento, Marlene y Kowalski bajaban por las escaleras y vieron tal alboroto causado por sus hijos.

-¡niños!.- les llama la atención Kowalski a gritos. Sus hijos al oír su voz, dejan de jugar y se quedan quietos mirándolos sorprendidos.- llevare a su madre, a festejar nuestro aniversario y durante todo este tiempo, quiero… que se comporten, por favor.

-claro que si papi, no te preocupes por nosotros.- le dice su hija Lissette escondiendo la almohada en su espalda.

-bien, nos vemos hijos.- les dice cariñosamente Marlene.

-adiós mamá.- la despiden al mismo tiempo todos sus hijos.

-adiós hijos.- se despide también el científico cerrando la puerta. Después de 3 segundos, sus hijos subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta el cuarto de Renato.

-jajaja hoy la familia Hernández recibirá una desagradable sorpresa.- dice la nutria macho sacando una caja grande que escondía debajo de su cama. Al destaparla se logran ver varios fuegos artificiales.

-esto es lo que pasa, cuando alguien no invita a la familia Villareal a una fiesta.- dice sonriendo malvadamente Nicolás.

-hay que aprovechar este momento ahora que mamá y papá no están en casa.- después de que Camila, la nutria de pelaje negro y el color de ojos azules igual que su padre, dijo esto, todos corrieron hacia el sótano de su casa a lanzar los fuegos artificiales hacia la casa de la familia Hernández.

Mientras que en otra parte, Kowalski y Marlene llegaron a un restaurante abandonado, al llegar el teniente le tapo los ojos a la nutria y camino con ella hasta la mesa, al llegar le destapo los ojos para que ella pudiera mirar a su alrededor. Miro la mesa iluminada con velas rojas y dos platos ya con comida. Ambos animales se sentaron a comer y al terminar su comida, comenzaron a platicar.

-se que hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, que hemos criado a nuestros hijos con amor y responsabilidad.- el pingüino se inca delante de ella y saca de su abrigo una cajita de plata, la abrió y se vio en su interior un anillo.- se que hago esto en todos nuestros aniversarios, pero no me canso de preguntártelo… ¿quieres seguir siendo mi esposa?

-jajaja, sí, claro que si mi amor, si quiero seguir siendo tu esposa.- contesta con una gran sonrisa. Kowalski se apresura a ponerle el anillo y esta lo besa. Mientras que en su casa, ya después de que sus hijos hicieron tal travesura, todos bajan las escaleras.

-bueno, ya me voy hermanos.- dice Klodomino caminando hacia la puerta y la abre.

-oye Klodomino, siempre te vas de la casa como a esta hora, ¿A dónde vas? O ¿con quién te vas?

-Jimena, eso es algo que solo yo sé.-

-sí, pero siempre te vas y llegas tarde…- la nutria deja de hablar al oír la puerta cerrarse, dejando a todos sus hermanos con la curiosidad.

En seguida, Marlene y Kowalski salen del restaurante y se aproximan hacia el auto, el teniente lleva a su esposa, a una colina casi afueras de la cuidad, al subir a la colina se lograba obtener una agradable vista de toda la ciudad de Nueva York. Ambos se sientan en el césped y Marlene recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del teniente.

-si sabes que te amo, ¿verdad Marlene?

-claro que si lo sé… y tu también sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

-claro que si lo sé.- ambos animales se abrazan.

En esa velada especial, los dos enamorados disfrutaron de una agradable vista de toda la cuidad y del cielo estrellado junto con la luna. Después de ese momento ambos animales se fueron hacia el zoológico. Al llegar entraron al habitad de las nutrias y ambos vieron con gran ternura la cama de cemento de la nutria.

-jajaja aquí esta nuestro nidito de amor, donde tú y yo nos entregamos por primera vez… ¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, si lo recuerdo, te amo Kowalski.

-y yo a ti.-terminando de decir esto, ambos animales se besan.

Y así es como termina su día, en el que festejan su aniversario.

**Bien, aquí está el siguiente fic, espero que les guste como el primero :,)**

**Necesito decirles que el fic "El se metió entre nosotros" lo volveré a escribir para corregir unos cuantos errores que tengo, no va a cambiar nada, solo corregiré unas cuantas faltas de ortografía.**

**Sé que dije que esta semana iba a subir el otro capítulo de mi otro fic llamado "Mi Amante" pero no pude, ya que el capitulo que voy a subir, tengo que describir el momento en el que Marlene y Kowalski hagan… bueno, ya saben xD por eso es que no lo he subido, porque tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir ese momento xDD**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, adiós :DD **


	2. MI VIDA DE LAGRIMAS

**MI VIDA DE LAGRIMAS…**

**EN OTRA PARTE, 11 años atrás…**

A lo largo de una calle escondida, donde se encontraba un zoológico abandonado ya a punto de derrumbarse, se logran escuchar los gritos y llantos de varios animales.

-¡Ya me tienes arto Patricio!.- le grita su padre desesperado. Abre la puerta del zoológico donde ahora vivían y saca a su hijo afuera junto con sus dos hermanos y un huevo donde se hallaba su tercer hermano.- tú y tus hermanos se pueden largar de una vez por todas, yo ya no los quiero aquí.

-por favor papá, ten compasión… *sniff* no ha pasado ni un mes desde que mamá murió, si nos hechas a la calle, ¿A dónde nos vamos a ir?.

-ese es su problema, el zoológico nos da la mitad de comida que nos daba antes, por eso le dije a su madre que se cuidara y no me hiso caso.

-eso no es nuestra culpa.

-pues mía tampoco.

-al menos, *sniff* danos algo de comer.- su padre, al oír su petición, le lanza una bolsa llena de trozos de pescado y esta cae al suelo.

-tengan, las sobras de la cena de ayer y ya váyanse, antes de que los cuidadores del zoológico vengan.

-papá por favor no nos dejes así, *sniff* déjame buscar primero un lugar donde podamos quedarnos y ya después nos vamos.- Patricio corre hacia la puerta del zoológico pero su padre la cierra antes de que el pequeño pingüino pudiera alcanzarlo.- por favor, ten piedad.- varios animales del mundo exterior vieron aquella escena, viendo con tristeza a los 3 pequeños pingüinos.

Patricio voltea su mirada hacia sus hermanos y aun con lágrimas en los ojos sonríe un poco, para no preocuparlos.

-¿y ahora a donde vamos a ir?.- pregunta David, caminando hacia él.

-no lo sé.- le contesta limpiando sus lagrimas y con una aleta toma la bolsa que contenía su comida y con la otra carga el huevo.- vengan, vámonos.- seguido de esto, todos los pingüinos caminan junto con su hermano. Patricio no sabía hacia donde, ni con quien ir, solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno. En eso desvía su camino perdido hacia otro, donde si había un destino, camino hasta el panteón y rápidamente busco la lapida de su madre, hasta que por fin la encontró, sus hermanos decidieron quedarse en una esquina que quedaba 10 pasos a la tumba de su madre y Patricio camino hasta la lapida.

-hola mamá… no sabes cuánto te extraño y te necesito… nos haces tanta falta.- el pequeño pingüino con su aleta acaricia la tumba de su madre y le da un pequeño beso sin poder evitar volver a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.- *sniff* por favor, dame fuerza para poder seguir adelante junto con mis hermanos…- el pingüino deja de hablar al oír como sus dos hermanos comenzaban a gritarle.

-¡patricio!.- lo llama a gritos su hermano menor: David. Patricio al oír el grito de su hermano, corre rápidamente hacia ellos y ve como un zorro trata de quitarles su bolsa de comida a jalones. Patricio corre hacia él y trata de arrebatarle la bolsa de sus patas, pero era imposible, en ese momento llega otro pingüino de la misma estatura que él, a socorrerlo y entre los dos tratan de arrebatarle la comida al zorro. De un solo empujón que ambos pingüinos recibieron por parte del zorro, estos caen al suelo y comienza a correr alejándose con la comida en su hocico.

Patricio al ver al zorro alejarse con su comida, no evita continuar llorando, ya que esa comida era su única fuente de alimento. El pequeño pingüino que le intento ayudar, se levanta del suelo y ve a Patricio aun en el suelo, se acerca a él y le extiende su aleta para levantarlo.

-¿te ayudo?.- le pregunta viendo como se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-sí, *sniff* gracias.- contesta tomando su aleta y levantándose del suelo.

-lamento mucho lo de tu comida.

-no hay problema, después veo como alimento a mis hermanos y a mí… ¿y tú?, ¿A dónde vas o donde están tus papás?

-yo no tengo papás, estoy solo al igual que tu… me llamo Osvaldo.- le dice extendiendo de nuevo su aleta hacia él, pero esta vez para saludarlo.

-yo me llamo Patricio.- le contesta estrechando su aleta y saludándolo.- ellos son mis hermanos David y Esteban.- les dice señalándolos.- y el que está en el huevo aun no sabemos si es niño o niña.

-¿también tienes que cuidar a un huevo?.- pregunta sorprendido.

-sí, nuestra mamá murió y mi papá nos echo a la calle, no sabemos hacia donde ir o con quien ir.

-yo tampoco, al igual que ustedes, yo también estoy caminando sin rumbo.

-puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.- le dice abrazándolo con una sola aleta.

-¿enserio?... gracias Patricio.- le contesta también abrazándolo.

-ven vámonos.- los 4 pequeños pingüinos continuaron su camino sin rumbo, deambulando por todas las calles, cuidándose unos a otros para que no los vieran los humanos, en ese momento ambos detienen su paso al llegar a un mercado que estaba cerrado. Entraron y buscaron el puesto donde vendían pescado, para su mala suerte solo había dos pescados sobre el refrigerador donde estaban guardados.

-no hay suficientes para todos.- le dice Osvaldo tomando un pescado en su aleta.

-todos coman, yo no comeré.

-¿pero por qué Patricio?.- le pregunta de nuevo su amigo sorprendido.

-prefiero que coman bien mis hermanos, por favor coman ustedes.- los tres obedecieron a Patricio, todos comieron acepto el. Ya al terminar de comer, David y Esteban jugaban un rato entre los puestos y Patricio y Osvaldo se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

-y dime, ¿Por qué no tienes papás?

-si tengo, pero ya no quiero estar con ellos.- le contesta mientras observa como Patricio, con su propio cuerpo tapaba el huevo, como si él fuera el verdadero padre de la criatura.

-y ¿Por qué no quieres estar con ellos?

-por que yo al igual que tu, también tengo una triste historia… veras, yo era muy feliz, tenía una gran familia, pero… cuando cumplí 2 años mi papá nos dejo a mí y a mi mamá por otra mujer… ya después de unos cuantos meses mi mamá se consiguió otra pareja, se llamaba Sebastián, el… me golpeaba, me insultaba, me humillaba y en ocasiones me torturaba.- el pingüino al recordar su pasado no evita comenzar a llorar.- … *sniff* ¿y sabes que era lo peor de todo?... mi mamá veía todo eso y nunca le decía nada, permitía todos esos golpes, nunca me dio a respetar… *sniff* poco tiempo después, Sebastián decidió meterme a un internado, pero ocurrió un accidente que provoco un incendio, todos murieron, yo logre escapar con vida… ella debe de pensar que ya estoy muerto.- se dice a si mismo limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-de verdad que lo lamento mucho Osvaldo.- le dice abrazándolo y este también lo abraza.

-patricio.- lo llaman sus hermanos corriendo hacia él y Osvaldo.- ya va a llover.- le dice David mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a ocultar de la lluvia?.

-pues, en este puesto.

-pero el lugar es demasiado pequeño como para que todos nos ocultemos aquí.- le informa Osvaldo.

-no, importa…- deja de hablar al sentir encima de su cabeza las gotas.- miren, primero que entren mis hermanos.- David y Esteban obedecen a su hermano y se ocultan en el puesto, cubriéndose por completo de la lluvia, después en medio de ellos dos, acomodaron el huevo y ya al final solo hubo lugar para Osvaldo.

-Patricio ya no hay lugar para ti, mejor tu ocúltate en este espacio y yo, veo donde más me acomodo.

-no Osvaldo, tu quédate con mis hermanos y con el huevo, con su propio cuerpo traten de darle calor… por favor.-

-está bien.- contesta Osvaldo, todos se acurrucaron alrededor del huevo para darle calor. Mientras que Patricio veía a todo su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero no encontró nada, pero a lo lejos, logro ver entre un basurero unas cuantas mantas, corrió hacia ellas y las jalo, las coloco en el suelo y se tapo con ellas, así es, estaba decidido a dormir en el suelo con tal de que sus hermanos no pasaran frio por la lluvia.

Llovió muy fuertemente, el Patricio temblaba, pues las mantas comenzaron a mojarse con la lluvia y hacían sentir al pingüino mucho frio. El pingüino a un con su fuerte frio, comenzó a dormirse y soñó con aquella persona que deseaba tener a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles.

_-¿mamá?.- pregunta Patricio al entrar a su habitad en el zoológico, ve hacia todos lados y encuentra a su madre sentada en un ladrillo de concreto._

_-hola Patricio, que bueno que ya llegaste.- le dice su madre sonriéndole tiernamente._

_-… ¡mamá!.- grita Patricio corriendo para abrazarla y comienza a soltar en llanto._

_-ni niño, ¿Patricio porque lloras?.- pregunta su madre con una sonrisa._

_-*sniff* tengo hambre y frio mamá, por favor abrázame.- le pide aun llorando y su madre solo lo abraza._

_-tranquilo hijo, no llores, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras… te prometo que todo estará bien y tu dolor y sufrimiento terminara muy pronto.- le asegura su madre_

Patricio aun dormido, de sus ojos brotaba las lágrimas que en sueños se volvían realidad y así es como pasó casi toda la noche, dejo de llover y el sol salió anunciando el nuevo día. Al despertar, corrió rápidamente a ver cómo estaban sus hermanos, todos estaban bien, Osvaldo despertó seguido de Patricio y ya todos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo alguno. Todos tomaron un descanso debajo de un gran árbol, pues sus hojas les brindaban a los pobres pingüinos sombra de calidad.

Observaron como una pareja de pingüinos paseaba cerca de ellos, la pingüina al verlos así, se acerca a ellos.

-hola pequeños… ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos?, ¿Dónde están sus padres?

-nosotros no tenemos padres.- le contesta Osvaldo.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?...

-Daniela, ¿Por qué te detienes?.- le pregunta su esposo caminando hacia ella.

-estos pequeños pingüinos están solos y abandonados… Jaime, ¿crees que podamos tenerlos?

-no, no, claro que no, nosotros no podemos cuidarlos a todos son demasiados, discúlpame pero no.- le contesta alejándose.

-no se preocupe, nosotros podemos seguir adelante solos.- le contesta Patricio.

-el no es mala persona.- les dice refiriéndose a su esposo.- es solo que nosotros al igual que ustedes, estamos en una difícil situación, tengan.- les entrega 4 pescados de su canasta, para que todos pudieran comer.

-hay no, como cree que nosotros le vamos a quitar su comida.- le contesta Patricio entregándole su pescado que le tocaba a él.

-tómalo, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me haría muy feliz que ustedes lo comieran.- le contesta devolviéndole el pescado en sus aletas, seguido de una pequeña caricia en su mejilla. Ese simple pescado que le había entregado a Patricio, le había llenado su mirada de alegría y sin poder evitarlo, Patricio comenzó a sollozar de alegría.

-gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias *sniff* no sabe como se lo agradecemos.

-no tienen nada de que agradecerme.- la pingüina no evito darle un beso en su frente y continuo caminando atrás de su esposo.

-es tan amable.- dice mirando su pescado, voltea su mirada hacia sus hermanos y a Osvaldo y los ve tiernamente. Ya todos al acabar sus pescados, Esteban y David miraron a Patricio un poco apenados.- ¿sucede algo?

-es que… Esteban y yo nos quedamos aun con un poco de hambre.- le contesta David con la mirada un poco agachada.

-no hay problema.- se acerca a ellos y les entrega su pescado.- coman el mío, yo… no tengo mucha hambre.- les contesta abrazándolos.

-gracias Patricio.- contestan sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

A lo largo de toda su vida, Patricio sufrió muchos acontecimientos, de hambre, frio, soledad y temor, pero… ¿Quién diría que alguien llegaría muy pronto a su vida y le cambiaria totalmente su forma de ver la vida?.


	3. MUDANZA

**¿MUDANZA?**

Son las 8:32 am. Klodomino recién regresaba a casa, caminaba muy despacio para no hacer ruido, y se dirige directo hacia las escaleras y continúa procurando hacer silencio total, en ese momento, escucha como se abre la puerta de su casa, reacciona rápidamente y las caleras que apenas subió, comenzaba a bajarlas y vio a sus dos padres entrando tomados de la mano.

-hola mamá, hola papá.- los saluda fingiendo bostezar.

-hola hijo, tú y tus hermanos se acostaron muy tarde, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Marlene.

-sí, la verdad sí, yo y todos mis hermanos hicimos una súper pijamada.- le miente su hijo, ya que en toda la noche no durmió con sus hermanos.

-pues bien, tu madre y yo nos daremos un baño y después desayunamos, ¿te parece?

-claro que si papá.- Marlene y Kowalski suben las escaleras y cumplieron con lo dicho, ya al terminar la hora del desayuno, recibieron una visita no tan inesperada.

-hola.- saluda Armando entrando a su casa.

-¡hola abuelo!.- lo saludan todos sus nietos al mismo tiempo.

-hola chicos.

-hola Armando, ¿Cómo esta mi mamá y Antonio?.- pregunta el pingüino por su madre y por su hermano, Antonio es el hijo de Alejandra y Armando de tan solo 3 años.

-bien, ellos están bien, yo, únicamente vine para decirte una noticia muy importante, ¿crees salir al patio para platicar?.- pregunta Armando dirigiéndose hacia la salida de su casa.

-sí, claro que si.- contesta el teniente poniéndose de pie y se dirige también hacia la salida de su casa, ambos pingüinos salen y conversan.

-¿mamá, de que crees que quiera hablar el abuelo Armando con papá?.- pregunta Camila.

-no lo sé hija, yo creo que debe ser un asunto importante de la militarizada o algo así.- le contesta dudosamente a su hija. Ya afuera de su casa Kowalski, comienza a hablar son Armando.

-Kowalski, lamentablemente tú sabes que toda la base central militar está cayendo en una muy dura crisis.

-¿y de que nos sirve tener dinero si solo somos animales?

-ya sé que el dinero no es importante en nosotros Kowalski, es solo que… tu sabes que necesitamos tener más lugares para guardar nuestros armamentos y tener dinero para pagarle a los humanos para más comprar armas sin que sospechen, así que… - camina junto con el científico hasta llegar con otro pingüino, era alto al igual que el y de ojos cafés.-quiero presentarte a Héctor, es teniente coronel al igual que tu.

-es un placer conocerlo.- lo saluda el pingüino extendiendo su aleta.

-el gusto es mío.- le contesta estrechando su aleta con la de él.

-Kowalski, debido a esta situación, tu y toda tu familia, se irán a vivir a casa de Héctor.

-¿qué?... pero no será por mucho tiempo ¿o sí?

-eso aun no lo sé, podrían ser por días, meses, Talves incluso por años, eso aun no lo sabemos con precisión.

-no te preocupes Kowalski, yo y toda mi familia los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, no será una molestia tenerlos como invitados en nuestra casa.

-gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Héctor.- Kowalski le sonríe y se despide de ambos pingüinos, finalmente entrando de nuevo a su casa.

-que paso papá, ¿de qué quería hablar contigo el abuelo?.- pregunta Renato comiendo un panecillo.

-haa es algo que… les diré en la noche.

-pues de acuerdo.-contesta Renato regresando al comedor.

El día paso demasiado rápido, Klodomino junto con sus hermanos asistieron a la escuela, Kowalski fue a trabajar en la base central militar y hacia una que otra operación manejada por Skipper.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO 7:45…**

-jajaja.- se ríe una delfina chapoteando en la piscina de su habitad.- jajajaja ¡Klodomino, ya basta!

-jajaja por favor Doris, sé que me has extrañado en todo el día, ¿o no?

-jajajaja si, lo sé amor.- le contesta la delfina dulcemente y lo besa, así es, Klodomino ha estado manteniendo una relación amorosa con Doris durante mucho tiempo, todo lo que hacia Klodomino todas las noches, era ir a verla.

-y tu papá a un no sea enterado de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

-no, claro que no y jamás se va a enterar, eso te lo aseguro.- le contesta de nuevo besándola.

-no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si tu padre se enterara de esto, pero yo confió en ti, sé que no le dirás nada a Kowalski.

-jajajaja no, esto solo está entre tú y yo.- la delfina enreda sus aletas en su cuello y comienza a besarlo, sumergiéndose en el agua junto con él.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

-Alejandra, ya llego el correo y trajo una carta para ti.- le informa María entrando a su cuarto y ve a la pingüina ya recostada sobre su cama.

-sí, gracias Maria.- le agradece tomando la carta entre sus aletas, abre el sobre y saca la carta, finalmente leyéndola. La sonrisa de Alejandra empezó a desaparecer al terminar de leer la carta.

-¡no!, no, no, no.- negaba la pingüina tirando la carta al suelo, estaba entrando en un momento de pánico.

-pero Alejandra, ¿qué tienes, que te pasa?

-no quiero que el vuelva María, no quiero.

-¿Quién, quien va a volver?

-Leonardo, María, no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero.- continua negando alzando un poco la voz.

-tranquila Alejandra, tranquila, vas a despertar a tu hijo.- María se sienta en su cama y comienza a tranquilizarla, ya que Leonardo, aquel hermano mayor que había abusado de ella y el que es el verdadero padre de Kowalski, le había mandado esa carta para avisarle que regresaría para volver a verla.

**EN CASA DE KOWALSKI…**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, ya que Kowalski había anunciado que tenía algo muy importante que decirles.

-bueno hijos, Marlene, los reuní para decirles algo muy importante, que, como ustedes ya saben, me lo acaba de informar Armando.

-¿Qué te dijo el abuelo Armando papá?.- pregunta Lisset.

-su abuelo me acaba de informar que… nos iremos a vivir a otra casa.

-¿Qué?.- preguntan un poco alzando la voz, por la información que les estaba dando su padre.

-¿pero mudarnos porque o hacia donde?.- pregunta su esposa.

-tranquila Marlene, nos iremos a vivir con Héctor y su familia.

-hay no papá, esa idea no me agrada, nosotros ni siquiera conocemos a esas personas.

-yo apoyo a Jimena papá, ¿qué tal si esas personas nos tratan mal?

-no, Nicolás, claro que eso no va a pasar, necesito que me apoyen por favor, mañana nos vamos a mudar… ¿está claro?.

-si papá.- contestan todos sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

-yo te poyo mi amor.- lo anima Marlene.

-gracias cielo, comiencen a empacar sus cosas.- todos sus hijos suben las escaleras de su casa y obedecieron a su padre. Ya más tarde, Klodomino llega a la casa y silenciosamente sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia su cuarto.

¡haa!.- grita al ver a su hermano Renato sentado en su cama, pues ya lo estaba esperando.

-no sé cómo le haces para llegar a la hora que se antoje y que papá y mamá, no te digan nada.

-pues ya ves, soy grandioso.- le contesta presumiéndole un poco.

-sí, ya lo veo, pues solo vine para decirte la noticia que papá anuncio cuando tu no estabas presente.

-sí, sí, sí, claro que sí, ya me imagino que noticia les dijo, una sin importancia, ¿no?

-pues la verdad no… nos vamos a mudar a otra casa.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta sorprendido y alzando un poco la voz.- ¿de qué estás hablando?

-lo sé, esto te sorprende tanto como nosotros, pero es la verdad, Talves papá te pueda explicar esto mañana, por ahora empaca tus cosas, porque a partir de mañana, viviremos con otras personas.- Klodomino se sorprende aun mas al oír eso.- ha y por cierto, mañana me dirás de una vez por todas, que haces o a dónde vas todas las noches a esta hora.- le dice su hermano saliendo de su cuarto y Klodomino comienza a empacar sus cosas pensando en la gran noticia que le sorprendió mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, todos madrugaron y viajaron hacia la nueva casa donde vivirían a partir de ahora. Era una casa grande como la de ellos, de color blanco con rojo y con grandes ventanales. A la entrada de la casa, estaba Héctor recibiéndolos.

-bienvenidos, por favor pasen.- los saluda.

-gracias Héctor, ahorita comenzaremos abajar nuestras cosas.- le informa Kowalski.

Todos sus hijos veían la casa con gran admiración, comenzaron a instalarse entre los cuartos, Klodomino y Renato fueron los primeros en escoger sus cuartos, encontraron dos cuartos grandes, que estaban desocupados, pues serian vecinos de cuarto.

-yo me quedo con este cuarto Renato.- le informa Klodomino a su hermano gemelo.

-a si, pues yo me quedo con el cuarto que está al lado del tuyo.- dice entrando al nuevo cuarto de Klodomino.

-están muy grandes los cuartos, ¿no?

-pues la verdad sí, pero ya ves que hay personas con diferentes gustos que otros…

-¿se puede saber quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?.- al escuchar ambos animales esa pregunta, voltean su mirada hacia aquel que pregunto eso, al voltear su mirada, ven a una pingüina de estatura un poco baja que la de ellos, era de ojos verdes y muy hermosa.

Mientras que Kowalski, al igual que sus hijos, se sorprendía cada vez mas de la casa, en eso, siente la presencia de alguien más, al voltear su mirada, ve a una pingüina parada entre las escaleras, este al verla, se paralizo por completo al igual que la pingüina, la veía fijamente a sus ojos de color azules como los de él.

-¿Mo- Mónica?.- pregunta el pingüino aun en estado de shock y la pingüina termina de bajar rápidamente las escaleras de la casa. En ese momento entra Marlene y logra ver al científico parado y ve también a la pingüina como corría hacia su marido.

-¡Kowalski, mi amor!, te he extrañado tanto.- le dice abrazándolo fuertemente, pero por otra parte, Kowalski no la abrazo, Marlene al ver esto, se siente completamente confundida y solo veía tal escena muy incómoda para ella.

**Pff, son la 1:00 am DX apenas acabe los dos cap y me duele mi cabeza de sueño U.U **

**Pero lo más importante, es que ya actualice y una disculpa por no haberla actualizado horas antes :S los espero en la próxima actualización :DD**


	4. NUESTRO PASADO

**NUESTRO PASADO…**

-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Kowalski.- le dice colocando sus aletas en su cuello y acercándolo hacia ella para besarlo, pero el pingüino se impulsa hacia atrás tratando de zafarse de sus aletas.

-por favor Mónica, ¡cálmate!...

-¿Kowalski, me ayudas a desempacar?.- pregunta la nutria interrumpiendo aquel momento, ambos pingüinos al oír su voz se separan rápidamente, creyendo que Marlene no vio nada.

-Marlene, claro que si mi amor.- le contesta caminando hacia ella y abrazándola por la cintura, viendo a aquella pingüina con una mirada vengativa, mientras que esta lo ve tristemente, en ese momento, entra Héctor a la casa y ve a los animales reunidos.

-me alegro que estés presente Mónica.- dice caminando hacia ella y la toma de la cintura viendo a Kowalski y a Marlene de frente.- Kowalski, Marlene, quiero presentarles a Mónica, es mi esposa y Mónica, quiero presentarte a Kowalski y a su esposa Marlene.

-es un placer conocerlos.- contesta la pingüina, fingiendo no conocer al científico.

-es placer es nuestro.-le contesta Marlene sin sinceridad, pues ya que había estado presente durante esa escena, pudo notar que su esposo y Mónica, ya se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y que probablemente mantuvieron una relación.

-bueno, espero que la casa sea de su total agrado y que pronto se logren integrar.

-claro que si, muchas gracias.- contesta el teniente.- vamos, debemos subir nuestras maletas al cuarto.- seguido de decirle esto a su esposa, ambos comienzan a subir las escaleras y Mónica solo mira a Héctor un poco molesta.

-¿te pasa algo?.- pregunta debido a la mirada de su esposa.

-no, no me pasa nada.- seguido de decirle esto, se da media vuelta y se aleja.

Mientras tanto, Kowalski y Marlene abren la puerta de su nueva recamara y se asombran al verla muy grande y cómoda.

-está muy bonita la habitación, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el teniente colocando las maletas sobre la cama para comenzar a desempacar.

-aja.- le contesta su esposa aun molesta por lo que vio, pero más que molesta, estaba llena de celos. Kowalski camina hacia ella y la toma de la cintura por detrás finalmente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿estás bien?.

-sí, es solo que… me siento extraña con esto de mudarnos.- le contesta tratando de esconder sus celos.

-lo sé, para mí también fue un cambio muy fuerte, pero ya verás que tanto tu como yo, nuestros hijos también se acostumbraran a esto.- la nutria se da media vuelta para mirarlo de frente, lo besa en el pico y lo abraza fuertemente, ese abrazo significaba mucho para ella, pues temía perderlo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, Klodomino y Renato seguían viendo impresionados a la pingüina.

-discúlpenos por favor.- le pide Renato.- permítame presentarnos, mi nom…

-no, no Renato, yo arreglo esto… mira niñita, por si no lo sabes nosotros somos de la familia Villareal, somos tus invitados y no es justo que nos trates de este modo.-le dice a la pingüina, mientras que esta, no comprendía absolutamente nada de las palabras del pingüino.

-Klodomino, por favor compórtate.- le dice Renato.

-yo no entiendo nada…

-bueno, si dudas de mis palabras puedes ir con Héctor y preguntarle sobre nosotros.- seguido de esto, el pingüino coloca su maleta sobre la cama.- voy a ocupar este cuarto, ¿le molesta?

-¡sí!- le contesta la pingüina alzando un poco la voz.

-pues ni modo, ya coloque mi maleta encima de la cama.- le contesta el pingüino dándole la espalda y comenzando a desempacar sus cosas.

-hay, es usted un… mal educado.- le contesta la pingüina saliendo del cuarto.

-Klodomino, fuiste muy grosero con ella, ni siquiera supimos su nombre… debemos buscarla para pedirle una disculpa.

-no, me perdonas pero no, yo no voy a pedirle una disculpa a esa pingüina, no sé de qué se queja si la mal educada es ella, mira que venir aquí a reclamarnos, sin ni siquiera presentarse, ni un "hola" nos dijo.

-bueno eso sí, bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto también a desempacar mis cosas.- la nutria macho sale del cuarto de su hermano y se dirige hacia el suyo, pero al salir ve a Mónica.

-hola.- lo saluda la pingüina.

-hola.

-tú debes ser uno de los hijos de Kowalski, ¿verdad?

-sí, mi nombre es Renato, para servirle.- le dice tomando su aleta y se la besa educadamente.

-gracias, bueno, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi y quería pasar a saludarte, pero ya me voy, con permiso.

-adelante pase.- la pingüina se aleja con el corazón aun mas destrozado, en eso, Renato ve a su padre a lo lejos salir de su cuarto.- hola papá.- lo saluda, Kowalski al verlo, camina hacia él.

-hola hijo, ¿qué tal tu nueva habitación?.

-bien, me gusta… ¿oye papá, tú conoces a Mónica?.- la pregunta de su hijo pone un poco nervioso al teniente.

-mmm… si la conozco, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo curiosidad… ¿y desde cuando la conoces?

-Renato, no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿pero por qué?, ¿algo te hizo?

-es que… ven.- el pingüino toma a su hijo del brazo y ambos entran al cuarto.- te voy a contar el cómo es que la conozco, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a tu madre… ¡promételo!.

-está bien papá, te lo prometo.

-bien… lo que pasa es que Mónica fue… fue mi ex novia.- la confesión del pingüino, dejo a la nutria macho muy sorprendido.- ¿en serio fue tu ex novia?

-no solamente fue mi ex novia, sino también mi ex prometida.

-y… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no se casaron?

-yo tenía tantas ilusiones y esperanzas de poder casarme con ella, pero ella me dio la espalda, veras, las cosas pasaron así…

_- *FlashBack*-_

_Kowalski y Mónica, estaban reunidos en un muelle, disfrutando de la luna que los observaba acompañada de las estrellas, ambos animales estaban besándose muy apasionadamente._

_-Mónica.- le habla interrumpiendo el beso.- ya no puedo esperar a unir mi vida con la tuya.- la toma de las aletas.- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?.- la pregunta del pingüino hizo que Mónica se llevara sus aletas a su pico tapándoselo, trato de contener las lágrimas de felicidad y prosiguió a darle una respuesta. _

_-¡claro que sí!, si me quiero casar contigo.- le contesta abrazándolo y este también la abraza. Ambos pingüinos comienzan a acostarse y de nuevo comienzan a besarse, pero en eso la pingüina comienza a besarle el cuello._

_-no, Mónica espera… no creo que estemos listos para esto, hay que esperar, ¿quieres?_

_-está bien mi amor.- le contesta acariciando su mejilla y ambos continúan besándose._

_Después de tres días, el padre de Mónica, que era de rango coronel, organizo una fiesta para celebrar una misión victoriosa, pues en ese tiempo, su padre, veía a Kowalski como un desigual ya que en ese instante, Kowalski ocupaba un rango menor que teniente. Kowalski al llegar a la fiesta, esconde en un bolso de su abrigo un anillo de compromiso, estaba decidido a pedir la aleta de Mónica en la fiesta, no le importaba lo que diría su padre, el estaba decidido a darlo todo por ella y defender su amor a costa de todo. _

_-Mónica, hija, ven acá.- es llamada por su padre, camina hasta él y ve a un pingüino alto como Kowalski de ojos verdes.- quiero presentarte a Braulio, es de rango coronel al igual que yo y se presento a la fiesta para tener mi consentimiento para que tu y el comiencen una relación.- Kowalski logra escuchar eso y se acerca hacia ellos._

_-disculpe, pero eso no puede ser posible._

_-¿pero quien se cree que es usted para interferir en esto?.- le pregunta muy molesto._

_-mi nombre es Kowalski, su hija y yo tenemos algo que decirle.- la pingüina al oír esto abre sus ojos grandemente y lo mira con ojos amenazadores._

_-¿qué? ¿De qué está hablando este pingüino Mónica?_

_-vamos Mónica, ya es hora de que tu padre sepa la verdad de esto, de nuestra relación y de nuestra boda._

_-¿boda?, ¿mi hija casarse con un pingüino de rango alférez?_

_-sí, nos vamos a casar, es por eso que vine a esta fiesta… para pedir su aleta en matrimonio._

_-Mónica, explícame que está pasando aquí.- le pide su padre a gritos._

_-yo no sé papá, te juro que jamás en mi vida lo había visto, hasta ahora.- Kowalski al oír eso, siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, su prometida fingía no conocerlo, lo ignoraba, Kowalski vio a su alrededor y vio a todos los invitados viéndolo asombrado, ¿lo estaban tomando de a loco?, eso era lo que se preguntaba al armar tal escena, Kowalski miro a Mónica muy decepcionado y saco de su abrigo el anillo._

_-¿sabes qué?, mejor hasta aquí le dejamos, yo estaba dispuesto a dar todo… ¡todo! Con tal de estar contigo, pero si tu le das la espalda a nuestro amor, entonces lo nuestro hasta aquí se termina.- terminando de decirle esto, tira su anillo al suelo, casi aventándoselo a la pingüina y sale del salón tratando de contener sus lágrimas._

_-*Fin del FlashBack*-_

-ha, pero que grosera.- le dice Renato al terminar de escuchar el pasado de su padre.

-la verdad si, ¿pero sabes qué?, me alegro de haber terminado esa relación.- seguido de esto, Renato abraza a su padre y este a él.

En la sala, Mónica baja las escaleras y ve a Héctor recién saliendo de la cocina.

-ya le dije al chef que prepare un platillo especial para recibir a nuestros nuevos huéspedes.

-¿y se puede saber por qué no me avisaste de esto antes?

-te lo dije, pero como siempre, tu nunca me escuchas.- le dice comenzando una discusión.

-siempre te escucho, es solo que no hablas claro y fuerte… creo que ya es momento de separarnos

-no, eso nunca, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿casi nunca discutimos y ahora de la nada ya te quieres divorciar?

-creo que será lo mejor, tu y Braulio sí que son muy diferentes.

-no comiences a compararme con él, ¿porque siempre has querido que yo fuera como él?.

-no, ni tu ni Braulio me hicieron olvidar a aquel amor de mi vida.- le dice refiriéndose a Kowalski.

-yo no sé quien sea tu supuesto amor de tu vida, te casaste conmigo.- camina rápidamente hacia Mónica, la toma de la cintura con rudeza y la jala hacia el.- y te guste o no, eres mi esposa.

-suéltame, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dado el "si", cuando me propusiste matrimonió y agradece el que no le haya dicho a Elisa que tú no eres su verdadero padre, si no Braulio.

-¡cállate!, Elisa nunca debe saber eso.- Héctor besa a la fuerza a la pingüino durante 10 segundos, la suelta y camina alejándose de ella, mientras que Mónica solo lo ve alejarse limpiándose el pico por aquel beso.

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero y les agrade U.U hasta la próxima :D**


	5. MIS SOSPECHAS

**MIS SOSPECHAS…**

Kowalski junto con toda su familia, bajan a comer, toman su lugar en la mesa y llega Héctor junto con Mónica y la misma pingüina que conocieron Renato y Klodomino.

-¿Dónde está Alicia?.- pregunta Héctor a su esposa en susurros.

-no quiso bajar, dijo que se sentía un poco incomoda.- le contestas de la misma manera.

-bueno, espero que les agrade la comida.- habla de nuevo Héctor, pero con voz normal y dirigiéndose hacia la familia de Kowalski.

-sí, gracias.- le agradece la nutria. En eso entra al comedor un pingüino vestido de chef, de estatura normal y con ojos azules.

-el platillo de hoy se llama…- el pingüino deja de hablar al ver a Lissett, la nutria al ver que el chef se la quedaba viendo, solo le sonríe.

-he… Erik por favor, dinos el nombre del platillo.- le llama la atención Héctor.

-¿he?... a si, les decía, que el platillo se llama estofado de pescado con Jitomates, vino blanco y perejil, que lo disfruten.-terminando de dar su explicación, camina hacia cada uno de los lugares para servir la comida, al llegar al lugar de Lissett, sirve su comida en el plato de la nutria sin dejar de verla sonriéndole.

-gracias.- le agradece la nutria, el pingüino se retira del comedor y todos comienzan a comer.

-vaya, pero que hermosa es.- dice el chef entrando a la cocina.

-¿Quién es hermosa?.-pregunta una pingüina que lavaba los platos.

-¿Qué?... ha, nada, solo pensé en voz alta.- contesta un poco apenado y nervioso.

-pues vaya cosas que piensas he.

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

Han pasado ya varios años, desde que Patricio junto con sus hermanos y Osvaldo, han logrado sobrevivir, gracias a cierta persona que los ayudo en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero ninguno de los dos, se imaginaria que clase de persona era la que los ayudo.

-¡Patricio!... ¡Osvaldo!...- llama a ambos pingüinos a gritos. Hasta que después de 3 segundos, los dos pingüinos se presentan ante él.

-díganos señor.

-necesito que hagan otro trabajo especial para mi…- enseguida, pone sobre una mesa fotografías de la casa de Héctor.- en esta casa, vive el teniente coronel Héctor, lo que quiero que hagan, es que roben de esa casa, unos documentos que necesito urgentemente.- les pide alzando mas su voz al decir las últimas dos palabras.

-pero señor, ya hemos robado suficientes cosas para usted…

-¡no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión Patricio!, obedezcan y hagan lo que les estoy pidiendo… ¿está claro?

-si.- contestan los dos pingüinos al mismo tiempo. Seguido de esto, los dos se retiran y se dirigen hacia la sala de la casa de donde vivían.

-no creo que pueda seguir con esto Osvaldo.- le comenta Patricio sentándose en el sillón.

-la verdad yo tampoco amigo.- en ese momento, llega una pingüina con un fleco del lado derecho de su frente, con ojos color violeta.

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?.- les pregunta sentándose al lado de Patricio.

-no tan bien Amalia, tenemos que robar de nuevo para Ignacio… ¡ya estoy arto de esto!.

-no te sientas mal Patricio, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- lo consuela abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Osvaldo solo la ve un poco triste.

-gracias por apoyarnos Amalia, pero lo que más me preocupa, son mis hermanos.

-bueno, sinceramente, tus hermanos casi no toman mucha importancia en lo que tú haces.

-pero aun así me preocupan Amalia… por cierto, ya mero van a llegar, voy a revisar que hay en la cocina para que puedan comer.- y con esto, el pingüino se aleja, dejándolo a ambos pingüinos solos.

-yo se que tú has estado por mucho tiempo enamorada de Patricio, ¿no es así?

-la verdad si Osvaldo, pero ya sé que para Patricio, lo primero son sus hermanos.

-sí, lo sé perfectamente.- Amalia sin decir una palabra más, se va.-… pero lo que tú no sabes, es que yo si te amo Amalia.- susurra para sí mismo Osvaldo.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

La pingüina ayudaba a María a hacer las cosas del hogar, ambas se encontraban en su cocina, Alejandra cocinaba un platillo, pero no estaba muy concentrada, estaba completamente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Alejandra, ¿pero qué haces?.- le llama la atención María al ver como agregaba demasiada sal a la sopa.

-discúlpame María, pero no estoy de humor por la carta de mi hermano.

-no te preocupes, yo estoy segura que Leonardo no te hará daño, porque Armando no lo va a permitir.

-lo sé, pero…

-hola, buenos días.- saluda Armando entrando a la cocina.

-hola Armando.- lo saluda la pingüina con un beso en el pico.

-ya tengo que irme, deben estar esperándome en la base central.

-sí, sí, está bien.- le contesta la pingüina un poco nerviosa.

-¿estás bien?

-claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

-… desde ayer en la noche que llegue te he notado muy nerviosa, extraña y distraída… ¿segura que estas bien?

-si Armando, ya te dije que estoy bien.- le contesta un poco molesta.

-bueno está bien, ya me voy, adiós.- el pingüino sale de la cocina y Alejandra respira pesadamente.

-deberías decirle a Armando lo que te pasa Alejandra.- le aconseja María.

-¡no!, no, Armando no debe enterarse de esto...- la pingüina toma a María de los hombros y la mira a los ojos.- por favor María no le digas nada de esto a Armando, ¡prométemelo!

-está bien, Alejandra te lo prometo, por favor cálmate.- la pingüina la suelta y sale rápidamente de la cocina.

**EN CASA DE HECTOR…**

Al terminar de comer, todos de nuevo regresaron a sus cuartos, Klodomino al llegar al suyo, entra con Renato tras suyo.

-bien, ahora me vas a decir en este mismo momento, donde y con quien te vas todas las noches.

-está bien, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, mucho menos a mi papá.

-te lo prometo.- le contesta alzando su pata en señal de promesa sincera.

-bueno… yo… todas las noches estoy… estoy con Doris.

-¿con Doris?... ¿Doris la delfín?... ¿la que siempre papá nos habla de ella?.- pregunta Renato muy sorprendido.

-sí, esa misma.

-pero Klodomino, tu sabes todo lo malo que papá nos ha contado de ella.

-lo que papá nos dijo de ella, es una completa mentira, tu no conoces realmente a Doris, ella es buena, amable, cariñosa…

-solo finge ser así.

-pues no, tu y papá se equivocan.

-lo tuyo con Doris solo ha llegado a una simple relación ¿verdad? o… pasa algo mas entre ustedes que solo besitos y aletitas sudadas.-pregunta un poco nervioso.

-mm… no, pasa algo mas entre nosotros todas las noches, es por eso que casi siempre llego en la madrugada hermanito.

-¡pero tú eres un inconsciente!... ¿que crees que pase si la dejas embarazada?.

-eso nunca va a pasar, porque yo siempre me cuido.

-cuidarse no basta Klodomino y lo peor de todo es que voy a ser tu cómplice en todo esto.

-así es Renato, prometiste no decirle nada a mi papá y tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

-claro que la voy a cumplir, soy un macho de palabra, pero ya verás que tarde o temprano todos se enteraran de esto.- sin decir una palabra mas, la nutria macho sale del cuarto de su hermano.

El tiempo pasa rápido, hasta que cae de nuevo la noche. Kowalski camina directo hacia su nueva habitación y al llegar, ve a su esposa acostada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados. El pingüino entra al cuarto y camina hacia ella, se sienta en la cama y le acaricia una de sus mejillas por lo que la nutria despierta.

-…¿Kowalski?.- pregunta la nutria aun con sueño.

-¿ya te estabas durmiendo?

-sí, tengo mucho sueño, madrugamos y quise dormir temprano.- le contesta tomándolo de la aleta.

-bueno, en eso tienes razón, vamos a dormir.- le contesta levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Kowalski… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, dime.

-¿conoces a Mónica desde hace mucho tiempo?.- le pregunta de la nutria sorprendió mucho al pingüino y volteo a mirarla un poco nervioso.

-no, claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-es que te saludo de una manera muy extraña y me pareció que ya se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-no, yo apenas la conocí hoy junto contigo.- Marlene sabia en el fondo que Kowalski le estaba mintiendo y comenzó a pensar en otras preguntas más, para sacarle toda la verdad.

-Mónica te… ¿te parece atractiva?

-¿Marlene, que clase de preguntas son esas?.- le pregunta un poco molesto.

-solo quiero que me contestes con la verdad Kowalski.- le contesta de la misma manera y alzando un poco la voz.

-ya te dije la verdad, no conozco a Mónica.- le contesta también alzando un poco la voz.

-no me mientas por favor.- le pide la nutria casi gritando.

-ya te dije la verdad.- le contesta el pingüino de la misma manera.

-¿entonces por qué te dijo "mi amor" y te quería besar a la fuerza?.- le pingüino al oír a gritos la pregunta de su esposa abre sus ojos muy grandes y se sorprende, no sabía que contestarle, estaba casi en estado de shock y se queda callado pensando en una respuesta.

**:OO bueno, después de todo se enterara tarde o temprano xD**

**Una última cosa, Amalia es la misma OC que utilizo para mi fi "Mi Amanda Enemiga".**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)**


	6. MI EX NOVIO

**MI EX NOVIO…**

-eso fue porque… porque… bueno está bien, te diré la verdad.- Kowalski comienza a contarle lo mismo que le conto a su hijo Renato, Marlene ya ni sabía si creerle, tantas mentiras que le ocultaba, ocasionaban que ella comenzara a dudar de su esposo.

Después de varios minutos, Marlene se quedo sin habla, pero forzaba a su boca a decir palabras.

-yo… jamás me hubiera esperado algo así de Mónica y se me hace increíble que a pesar de todos estos años de matrimonio, tu nunca me dijiste nada de esto.

-no te lo dije, por qué pensé que ya nunca la volvería a ver.

-bueno eso es cierto, pero aun así debiste tenerme confianza y decirme lo de Mónica desde el momento en que la viste, por que cuando te vi de esa manera con ella me imaginé lo peor.- el comentario de la nutria hiso soltar una pequeña risa por parte del pingüino.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Marlene.- le da un beso en la boca.- no tienes por qué sentirte celosa.

-jajaja ¿yo celosa?.- pregunta totalmente calmada, relajada y bromeando.

-jajaja claro que si, temes perderme.- comenta de la misma manera.- yo no te dejare ni por Mónica y por nadie.- la nutria le sonríe y recarga su cabeza en su almohada, en eso siente como Kowalski enreda sus aletas en su cintura.

-y… ¿crees que Mónica a un sigue enamorada de ti?.- cuestiona volteándose del otro lado de la cama, viéndolo acostado a su lado.

-creo que sí, pero ya no la amo, porque a la única que amo es a ti.- Marlene ante ese comentario no evita besarlo.

**3: 27 am**

Patricio junto con Osvaldo llegan hasta la casa de Héctor, ambos tenían puestos un paliacate en su cara, que cubría completamente su pico ocultando su identidad. Logran escalar la cerca de su casa y entran, se comunicaban por medio de señales que se daban con sus aletas, ambos tiran de una gran soga atada a un gancho hacia el techo de la casa para atorarla, ya una vez hecho esto, ambos comienzan a escalar la pared hasta que llegan a unas ventanas. Osvaldo trata de abrir su ventana correspondiente y Patricio hace lo mismo.

Osvaldo abre la ventana y observa a donde se había metido, estaba entrando a un cuarto, pero no era cualquier cuarto, ya que la oscuridad no dejaba ver bien al pingüino en que cuarto estaba, da pasos sin saber hacia dónde y se topa con algo, con sus aletas comienza a explorar aquel objeto con que topo, el pingüino se asombra al ver que lo que estaba tocando, era una cama, así es, estaba en un cuarto.

Camila en ese momento comienza a despertar, debido a que sentía las aletas del pingüino tocando su cama, lentamente comienza a sentarse en su cama para observar a aquel individuo que estaba en su cuarto, pero al mismo momento en que la nutria mira al pingüino, este también la mira a ella.

-¡haaa!...- comienza a gritar la nutria al verlo, pero este corre rápidamente hasta ella y le tapa la boca.

-*shh* no digas nada, cállate, no grites.- le decía en susurros.

Mientras que para la buena suerte de Patricio, el entra en la ventana perfecta, entra a un cuarto que parecía una oficina, observa a su alrededor y descubre un escritorio con un montón de papeles metidos en varios folders, el pingüino abre la ventana por completo para obtener un poco de luz para poder ver mejor y comienza a revisar todos los folders para encontrar los papeles que le pidió Ignacio.

Osvaldo continua tapándole la boca a Camila, la nutria solo estaba temerosa, veía al pingüino con miedo, mientras que este la miraba de otra forma.

-sabes…-comienza a acariciarle la mejilla.-eres muy hermosa.- la nutria ante ese comentario temía mas que antes, trataba de verle el rostro, pero sabía que eso era imposible ya que la llevaba su paliacate.- podemos hacer esto por las buenas o las malas, te destapare la boca, pero tu seguirás guardando silencio, si no lo haces, tu familia pagara las consecuencias, ¿está claro?.- la nutria asiente con la cabeza temerosamente, mientras que este le destapaba su boca muy lentamente, al destapársela, camina rápidamente hacia la ventana y se asoma. Patricio también se asoma al mismo tiempo que él y le muestra el folder con los papeles, Osvaldo asiente con la cabeza y voltea a ver hacia la nutria, este se sorprende al verla armada con un florero de cristal en la mano, apuntando hacia él para aventárselo.

-baja ese florero, no agás nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.- le dice de nuevo en susurros.

-no… no lo voy a bajar… quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto y que te alejes de mi para siempre.- le contesta de la misma manera.

-está bien, ya me voy.-terminando de decir esto, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la ventana, pero la nutria corre rápidamente hacia él y de un solo jalón, logra quitarle el paliacate dejándolo ver su identidad, el pingüino de nuevo da media vuelta mirándola sorprendido, por como sintió la manera de quitarle su paliacate y esta también lo miro de la misma forma al ver su identidad.

El pingüino sin más rodeos, salió de su cuarto de la misma forma en la que entro, mientras que la nutria corre rápidamente hacia su ventana y lo ve escapar, mira el paliacate sorprendida y de nuevo voltea hacia la ventana, se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba el pingüino. A la mañana siguiente, Camila despierta al oír unas cuantas voces del otro lado de su cuarto, sale y ve a su padre reunido con Héctor en su oficina.

-ya busque, y busque y no encuentro los archivos, además no recuerdo haber dejado este desastre.- dice Héctor revisando unas cuantas carpetas que están regadas por el suelo.

-yo se que paso.- contesta Camila entrando a la oficina.

-Camila, ¿de qué hablas?.- le pregunta Kowalski sorprendido.

-en la madrugada alguien entro a robar.

-¿estás segura?.- le pregunta Héctor también sorprendido.

-sí, uno de los ladrones se oculto en mi habitación y logre quitarle el paliacate que cubría su identidad.

-entonces nos robaron los archivos.

-¿y qué podemos hacer?

-no te preocupes, le hablare al abogado Manuel para que pueda ayudarnos a hacer de nuevo los archivos y le diremos esto a Armando para que nos ayude a capturar a los ladrones.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

-yo pensé que deberías no querías acompañarme.- le comenta Renato a Klodomino caminando rumbo al habitad de los pingüinos.

-la verdad no quería acompañarte, pero no tenía nada interesante que hacer, así que dije ¿Por qué no?.- le contesta destapando la entrada secreta de su cuartel y seguido de esto entran. Ambos animales pegan un grito al ver adentro del cuartel a Eduardo y Fabiola, que son los hijos de Isabela y Hans.

-hola primos.- los saluda con alegría Fabiola.

-hola prima, hola primo.- los saluda Renato de la misma manera.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- le pregunta de mala gana Klodomino a Eduardo, a pesar de ser primos, ellos dos nunca se había llevado bien, el motivo era por la rivalidad que sus padres tuvieron hace mucho tiempo.

-vine por unas cuantas cosas de Skipper, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta de la misma manera.

-vine a acompañar a mi hermano a traer... algo, pero lo que no me explico es el por qué estás aquí, si este no el lugar al que perteneces.

-el tuyo tampoco.- le contesta poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él, pero es detenido por su hermana.

-por favor Eduardo, no se vayan a pelear.- el pingüino mira a su hermana y se sienta de nuevo.

-Renato apresúrate, que ya no quiero estar más aquí, no lo digo por ti prima, si no por cierto pingüino que me incomoda mucho.- Eduardo solo rueda sus ojos ante tal comentario de su primo.

-espera, ya voy.- le contesta en el laboratorio de su padre y al terminar de juntar unos cuantos papales, sale cerrando la puerta fuertemente, que ocasiona que una caja que estaba encima de unos anaqueles se cayeran, dejando en el suelo otros papeles, pero entre esos papeles, había un sobre.

-ya termine, aquí están los papeles que necesito para comprar un nuevo violín.

-¿sabes tocar el violín Renato?.- le pregunta la frailecilla.

-claro que si.- le contesta sonriéndole.

-bueno ya vámonos, adiós prima.- le dice sonriéndole también.- adiós pingüino loco.- dice hacia Eduardo y sale de la base.

-adiós tarado.- le grita Eduardo antes de que pudiera salir de la base.

-adiós primos.- se despide amablemente Renato, de ambos animales.

**EN CASA DE HECTOR…**

Los dos pingüinos estaban reunidos en la sala, revisaban unos cuantos planos, Kowalski se encargaba de hacer unas cuentas matemáticas, mientras que Héctor revisaba otros papeles. En eso ambos escuchan como tocan el timbre de su casa, una pingüina que era la encargada domestica, se apresura a la puerta para abrirla.

-ya llego el abogado.- le informa Héctor y Kowoalski solo asiente con la cabeza.

Después de tres segundos, el abogado entra a la sala para reunirse con ellos. Era una nutria macho de pelaje color gris con ojos azules.

-buenos días.- los saluda con una pequeña sonrisa.

-buenos días abogado Paulino.- lo saluda Héctor de la misma manera.-quiero presentarle al teniente coronel Kowalski.

-buenos días Kowalski.- lo saluda extendiéndole su pata en señal de saludo.- es un placer conocerlo.

-el placer es mío abogado Paulino.- le contesta estrechando su aleta finalmente saludándolo.

-lo llame porque hoy en la madrugada nos robaron los archivos de los planos de la base central militar, ¿cree poder apoyarnos de nuevo para llevar a cabo los tramites?

-claro que si, los ayudare con mucho gusto.

-bueno, si me hace el favor de acompañarme a mi oficina para llevar a cabo los tramites.

-claro que si, solo deme un momento por favor, para revisar unas pequeñas cosas de mi portafolio.

-claro que si, adelante.- terminando de decir esto, camina hacia su oficina junto con Kowalski. La nutria macho se sienta en el sillón y comienza a hacer lo que dijo, en eso Marlene comienza a bajar las escaleras de la casa y camina hacia la cocina, pero para llegar a ella, debía pasar primero por la sala.

Al pasar no se percato que estaba la nutria macho y continua caminando, este al verla pasar se sorprende demasiado, se pone rápidamente de pie y continua mirándola.

-¿Marlene?.- la nutria al escucharlo, detiene su paso y se queda completamente sorprendida, reconocía perfectamente su voz, comienza a dar media vuelta para mirarlo de frente y se sorprende aun mas al comprobar lo que temía.

-Paulino…- dice mirándolo sorprendida, ambos se miran detenidamente y sin palabras algunas.


	7. MI CARTA DEL PASADO

**MI CARTA DEL PASADO…**

La nutria macho camina hacia ella y la toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, pero la nutria lo detiene poniendo sus patas sobre su pecho, impidiendo que sus bocas se unieran en un solo beso.

-Marlene, te he vuelto a encontrar.

-por favor Paulino suéltame.- le pide empujándolo un poco.

-no, me vuelvas a pedir por favor que me separe de ti, por favor no me pidas eso.- Paulino comienza a acercarse más a ella, estaban tan solo a unos cuantos milímetros para besarla.

-mamá, ya llegamos.- le avisa Renato entrando a la casa, al momento en que ambos nutrias escuchan su voz, se separan rápidamente.

-sí, he… está bien hijo.- camina hacia el.- ¿don-donde está tu hermano Klodomino?.- le pregunta nerviosa.

-está afuera, solo subiré por dinero y saldré de nuevo.- le contesta subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, por lo que no pudo notar su nerviosismo.

-está bien.- le termina de contestar de la misma manera y voltea a ver a la nutria macho.

-¿mamá?... ¿ti-tienes hijos?.- le pregunta sorprendido.

-adiós mamá.- se despide Renato cerrando la puerta de la entrada de la casa, ya al salir ve a Klodomino aun esperándolo.- listo hermano ya vámonos.

-ok.- le confirma el pingüino caminando junto con el hacia una tienda de violines de los humanos, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado que en un árbol, cierto animal los espiaba, pero al que mas espiaba, era a la nutria macho.

-ya no eres un niño Renato, has crecido y madurado convirtiéndote en todo un macho y eso… me encanta de ti.- habla con voz seductora aquella espía mirando fijamente hacia Renato. Mientras que Marlene, seguía discutiendo con Paulino.

-sí, tengo hijos y soy una hembra felizmente casada, así que por favor, a pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros, te pido que me dejes en paz.- terminando de decirle esto, continua caminando hacia la cocina, pero es detenida cuando Paulino la toma del brazo.

-no, no, espera, dime ¿Quién es el que me aparto de tu lado?

-por favor Paulino no agás esto mas difícil.

-dime quien fue.

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?, es mejor si no lo sabes.

-Marlene, yo puedo darte mucho más de lo que ese estúpido puede.

-no, yo no quiero nada material, solo quiero amor y quiero el amor de ese estúpido, como tú le llamas…

-señor abogado, ¿ya esta listo?.-Paulino comienza a soltar muy lentamente a Marlene del brazo y esta solo camina alejándose de el mientras que este solo se encamina hacia la oficina.

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

Osvaldo y Patricio estaban sentados en la mesa, el pingüino miraba su pescado muy nervioso, pensando en que iba a pasar ahora que la nutria le había quitado su paliacate y descubrió su identidad, en eso Patricio lo ve muy pensativo.

-¿Qué te preocupa Osvaldo?.

-es que paso algo muy grave Patricio.

-bueno, dime, ¿Qué es?

-cuando entramos a robar… la ventana a la que entre era un cuarto donde dormía una nutria, esta al verme, quería gritar, yo le tape la boca para impedir que siguiera gritando, pero en un descuido, ella me quito mi paliacate y descubrió mi verdadera identidad, sabe que yo soy uno de los que entro a robar a la casa, Patricio.

-no, Osvaldo cálmate, lo mejor será que ya no salgas de aquí hasta que las cosas mejoren.- Osvaldo miraba sorprendido su plato, ya que no le había dado ni un solo mordisco a su pescado.- ¿no vas a comer?

-no, quiero guardar este pescado para mis hermanos.- Osvaldo sonríe ante tal explicación del pingüino.

-hola chicos.- los saluda Amalia entrando con unas cartas de tarot en su aleta, la pingüina sabía leer las cartas y trabajaba de eso para poder sobre vivir.

-hola Amalia, gracias por venir a visitarnos.- le agradece Patricio.

-sí, ya te extrañábamos.- le dice con una sonrisa cálida.

-no tienen nada de que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto, nada me cuesta el venir a visitar a mis amigos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?

-pues bien, algo bien, ya saben que los animales no creen mucho en esto.- contesta mirando tristemente sus cartas.

-ya verás que muy pronto, la suerte te va a sonreír.- le contesta Patricio. En eso entran los tres hermanos del pingüino.- qué bueno que ya llegaron, les guarde un pescado.

-gracias.- le agradece Esteban caminando hacia el pescado, lo ve detenidamente y comienza a olerlo.- pero este pescado no es fresco y ya es de días… ¡esto es una porquería Patricio!.- le grita aventándole el plato con el pescado.

-¡oye que te pasa! Patricio se está quitando el pescado de la boca para dárselo a ustedes.- les reclama Osvaldo a los tres pingüinos, en eso, Esteban ante esto, le da un puñetazo en la cara a Osvaldo.

-¡no, Esteban no lo golpees!.- le pide Patricio mientras ayudaba a Osvaldo a pararse del suelo debido al puñetazo que le dio Esteban.

**EN LA CASA DE HECTOR… **

Los dos pingüinos platicaban sobre sus asuntos, pero no se percataban que la nutria macho no les prestaba ni la mayor atención, debido a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordaba aquel momento en el cual, volvió a ver a su amada Marlene, tenía en su mente sus hermosos ojos color cafés, su delicada sonrisa y aun podía recordar sus agradables pensamientos y sentimientos, pensaba que todo ella, era perfecta para él.

-_(¿Quién será ese maldito que me quiere separar de Marlene?... ¿Quién?...)._- se preguntaba en su mente.

-abogado Paulino, ¿se siente bien?.- le pregunta Kowalski interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-si… estoy bien.- le responde volviendo en si a la realidad.

-¿seguro?, lo veo muy distraído.- le sigue insistiendo el mas alto.

-sí, estoy bien, es solo… problemas familiares que me tienen un poco preocupado.- les contesta mintiendo.

-bueno entonces prosigamos.- pide Héctor leyendo en voz alta unos escritos y esta vez, Paulino presto atención a todo.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

Marlene después de haber visto de nuevo a Paulino, su ex novio, se sentía muy distraída al igual que él, así que para distraerse un poco, quería tocar un rato su guitarra española, pero recordó que la había dejado en el zoológico y se encamino hacia ese lugar.

Llego hasta su habitad y comienzo a buscarla, pero no la encontró, pensaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio y recordó haberla dejado en el habitad de los pingüinos, en su base secreta y se encamino hacia ella.

Al entrar busco y busco por todos lados su guitarra, hasta que decidió buscar en el laboratorio de su esposo, abrió la puerta y miro su guitarra en una esquina, camino hasta ella y la tomo entre sus patas sonriendo. Dio media vuelta y camino de regreso hacia la puerta para poder salir del lugar, pero al momento de caminar, pisa varios de los papeles que estaban en el suelo, que se cayeron de la caja que estaba sobre el anaquel.

-pero que desastre.- dice mirando los papeles regados por todo el piso, se agacho y comenzó a recogerlos metiéndolos de nuevo en la caja, pero en eso se sorprende al ver el sobre, lo observa mejor y descubre algo que le impacta.

Ese sobre contenía una carta dirigida hacia ella y el remitente era Skipper.

-¿una carta de Skipper para mí?.- se pregunta abriendo el sobre rápidamente, saca la carta y comienza a leerla.

_Querida Marlene: _

_Antes que nada, solo quiero decirte… ¡te amo!_

_Espero que jamás olvides estas palabras que te estoy diciendo, porque a pesar de esta gran distancia que nos divide, tú siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón. A pesar de tantos días y meses que deje transcurrir sin decirte lo que en verdad sentía por ti, me he convertido en el pingüino más afortunado del mundo, ahora que prometiste amarme._

_No quiero que esta misión que tengo, nos aleje más de lo que ya estamos, quiero que a ti misma te prometas no romper este lazo de amor que nos une, tal como me prometiste amor eterno, quiero que me prometas que me vas a esperar. ¡Te juro por mi vida que regresare por ti!, para casarme contigo y tener una familia como tanto lo has deseado… últimamente te he visto muy distraída y lo que más temo es que te llegues a enamorar de otro, por favor no me olvides ni en tu mente, ni en tu corazón…_

Cada palabra de la carta, provocaban que Marlene derramara una lagrima de traición, se sentía completamente traicionada ante los pingüinos, por no haberle entregado la carta en el momento indicado, ocultándole algo muy importante como esto y sin más rodeos continuó leyendo la carta aun con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

… _recuerda que yo siempre te he estado esperando y no me merezco que me rompas esta ilusión de amor por otro, recuerda que nadie te llegara a amar como yo. _

_Te ama por siempre Skipper._

-pero que tonta fui al creer en tus mentiras Kowalski.- dice la nutria guardando la carta de nuevo en el sobre y se va directo hacia la casa de Héctor con la carta en su pata.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

La pingüina estaba en su cuarto, revisando las cartas que llegaban a su casa, temía con encontrar alguna carta de su hermano.

-Alejandra.- la llama su esposo desde la sala, la pingüina deja las cartas encima de su cama y baja las escaleras para encontrarse con su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa Armando?.- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-cuando venía de camino aquí, me encontré a cierta persona que deseaba verte.

-¿a quién?.- pregunta curiosa al pingüino y caminando con su esposo hacia la puerta de su casa mirándolo.

-me alegra volver a verte hermanita.- Alejandra al oír eso, comienza a temblar un poco y comienza a voltear a ver al pingüino, lo miraba temerosamente y poco a poco paso a estar en estado de shock.

-Leonardo.- lo llama con muy poca voz.


	8. LA RECLAMACION

**LA RECLAMACION…**

Leonardo le sonríe y camina hacia su hermana abrazándola, Alejandra aun temblaba en sí y Armando los observaba con una sonrisa cálida, aun sin estar enterado de la realidad.

-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado hermanita.- le dice el pingüino aun abrazándola, en eso se separa un poco de ella dándole un beso en su cuello, fingiendo delante de Armando que fue en la mejilla.

-yo también te he extrañado hermano.- le contesta separándose de él y poniéndose a un lado de su esposo.

-es un placer tenerte en esta casa cuñado.- lo recibe gustoso Armando.

-gracias Armando, de verdad muchas gracias.- agradece.

-bueno, ya me voy.- la pingüina comienza a caminar hacia atrás, al momento en que se da la media vuelta, es detenida por Armando.

-¿pero por que te vas?, apenas acaba de llegar tu hermano y María ya preparo la comida.

-bueno… en ese caso… pues entonces me quedo a comer.- dice acercándose más a Armando abrazándolo de lado por los costados.

-vamos al comedor para comer.- pide caminando hacia el lugar mencionado, dejando a Alejandra atrás junto con su hermano, Alejandra lo ve temerosa y comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia el comedor, pero es detenida por su hermano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- le pregunta tomándola del brazo.

-déjame por favor Leonardo.

-no te voy a dejar, porque eres mía…- dice enredando sus aletas por sus costados.

-mamá y papá siempre hicieron lo posible, con tal de que te mantuvieras alejado de mi.

-eso fue tiempo atrás, pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y no dejare desaprovechar esta oportunidad.- el pingüino coloca una aleta en su pico.- si Armando se entera de esto, puedes causarle una gran tristeza que tal vez pueda llevarlo… a la muerte.- la amenaza del pingüino hizo que esta abriera muy grandes sus ojos por la impresión. Leonardo la suelta y camina junto con ella hasta el comedor.

**EN CASA DE HECTOR…**

Marlene al entrar a la casa, camina rápidamente por los pasillos, pues desesperada deseaba encontrar a Kowalski lo más rápido posible, hasta que de pronto encuentra a su hija Lissett.

-hija, ¿dónde está tu padre?.-pregunta un poco alterada.

-creo que en su cuarto…- la nutria deja de hablar al ver a su madre caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado.

-Kowalski.- lo llama alzando la voz y entrando al cuarto.

-Marlene, ¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunta un poco molesto por su voz.

-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?.-reclama aventándole la carta, Kowalski no podía explicarse el por qué esa actitud de su esposa, se agacha para recoger la carta y al momento en que la tiene entre sus aletas, mira el remitente y el destinatario, recordando aquel pasado de esa carta.

-¿dónde la encontraste?.- pregunta ya de pie mirándola sorprendido.

-la encontré tirada, entre un gran papelerío… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la carta?... contéstame Kowalski.-pide gritando.

-no tenias por qué estar registrando mis cosas.- reclama de la misma manera.

-por favor no me vengas con esos pretextos y contesta lo que te estoy pidiendo.

-esta carta ya es muy antigua, la recibí en el cuartel cuando Skipper se había ido a completar una misión, cuando yo estaba en mi venganza enamorándote.

-¿Por qué no me la diste?.- pregunta dejando de gritar pero aun con voz muy fuerte.

-por que podía haber arruinado mis planes.- Marlene ante esta respuesta solo rueda sus ojos.- arruinar mi venganza y echar a perder todo lo que ya estaba logrando.

-tú solo piensas en ti Kowalski.

-no, también pensaba en ti, pero…

-pero nada… acaso no vez la realidad, esta carta pudo haber cambiado las cosas… no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber dejado a Skipper por ti.- las palabras de la nutria hirieron profundamente al científico sin saberlo, Kowalski sentía ganas de llorar ante esto, pero se hizo el fuerte y aguanto las lagrimas.

-eso no es cierto… tu me escogiste por que me amas.- le responde con un hilo de voz.

-eso fue por que no conocía realmente quien eras tú, pero ahora veo tu realidad.- sin decir una palabra más sale del cuarto. Kowalski al oír cerrar la puerta cierra sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar sus lagrimas. Mira de nuevo la carta, la toma entre sus aletas y comienza a romperla.

-no debiste salir de tu escondite… no debiste.- se repite sin dejar de romper la carta en pedazos, se acuesta en la cama y continua llorando.

Marlene al bajar las escaleras, ve a Klodomino y a Renato volver.

-hola mamá.- la saludan los dos al mismo tiempo, se miran ambos sorprendidos y se dan un suave golpe en la cabeza por contestar al mismo tiempo, terminando con una ligera risa.

-hola hijos, ¿Cómo les fue?.-pregunta olvidando el mal rato que tuvo con Kowalski.

-bien, logre conseguir el violín que quería.- le contesta Renato mirando el instrumento musical.

-muy bien hijo, Klodomino, ¿hoy en la noche también vas a salir?.- ante la pregunta de su madre, el pingüino voltea a ver a su hermano gemelo y este lo mira como una cara dudosa.

-si mamá, como siempre, voy a salir.- responde sin olvidar su confesión ante su hermano.

-bueno, ¿y tu Renato, no vas a salir?

-no mamá, yo no tengo mucho tiempo en estarlo desperdiciarlo en otras cosas.- responde mirando a su hermano y subiendo las escaleras.

-pero que extraño se porto, ¿no?

-sí, pero ya sabes que así es el mamá.- le responde Klodomino un poco nervioso, ambos se miran con una sonrisa y Klodomino la abraza. Marlene se separa del abrazo y camina directo hacia la cocina, en eso pasa Elisa al lado de Klodomino, este aprovecha la situación para molestar a la pingüina y al momento que pasa a su lado, este le jala una de sus plumas de su espalda.

-¡hay!.- se queja por el dolor y mira a Klodomino.- ¡pero como se atreve!.- le reclama dándole una cachetada.

-usted como se atreve a cachetearme.-le reclama sobándose su mejilla por la cachetada.

-mira Klodomino, tu no me agradas ni yo a ti…

-¿quien dice que no me agradas?.

-puedo notarlo desde que llegaste a esta casa y te voy a decir algo, no voy a permitir que… - la pingüina deja de hablar al sentir el pico de Klodomino unirse con el suyo dándose un beso.

-no es que no me agrades, es que te amo.- miente separándose de ella. Esta se separa de él dándole una segunda cachetada.

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, tengo novio.- anuncia muy a la defensiva.

-¡no!, tu novio me da miedo.-finge miedo bromeando.

Mientras que en el patio trasero de la casa de Héctor, Nicolás paseaba con una patineta.

-vamos Nico, se que puedes.- le daba ánimos su hermana Jimena.

-eso intento.- se quejaba subiendo una de sus patas en la patineta y se impulsaba con su otra pata para avanzar, en eso siente como una pelota le cae de la nada encima de su cabeza.

-haaa.- grita un poco el pingüino cayendo al suelo, se soba su cabeza y mira la pelota con enojo.

-jajajaja lo siento.- se disculpa una pingüina con voz dulce, de ojos cafés en silla de ruedas.- ¿te ayudo?.- le pregunta agarrando su aleta para levantarlo.

-puedo yo solo.- le responde zafando su aleta de la de ella, la pingüina comprende bien el mensaje y mueve su silla alejándose de él.- ¡me ayudas!.- le reclama alzándole sus aletas, la pingüina ante esto sonríe, se acerca de nuevo a él y lo toma de ambas aletas ayudándolo a levantarse. El pingüino ya de pie camina alejándose de ella sin ni siquiera agradecerle.

-no sé si me lleves a la cárcel por tirarte de una patineta o mejor me invitas a cenar.- dice mirándolo sin parar de sonreír, Nicolás ante este comentario también sonríe y da media vuelta mirándola.

Kowalski después de desahogar su coraje y tristeza llorando en soledad, sale de su cuarto y comienza a bajar las escaleras de la casa, en eso ve a Paulino salir de la oficina de Héctor.

-¿Qué pasa abogado?, ¿ya terminaron de examinar los escritos?.- pregunta terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-sí, ya terminamos… ¿Qué tiene?, ¿lo veo algo preocupado?

-nada, estoy bien, pero usted… tiene cara de enamorado.- comienza a bromear el pingüino.

-jajaja pues la verdad sí.

-si está enamorado, ¿podría saber de quién?

-de una hembra maravillosa.

-todas las hembras son maravillosas.

-pero de la que estoy enamorado es única y especial, a pesar de esta gran confianza que le tengo y por esta amistad que ha estado creciendo entre nosotros, quiero confesarle algo… amo a Marlene.-Kowalski ante esto borra su sonrisa y mira a la nutria macho con seriedad.- ella fue mi ex novia hace mucho tiempo y ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar, no pienso volver a perderla, la conquistare y la convertiré en mi mujer.- termina de decir sonriendo.- ¿usted conoce a Marlene?

-a Marlene, claro que la conozco… es mi esposa.- Paulino al escuchar esto, borra su sonrisa y mira a Kowalski como a un enemigo y este lo mira de la misma forma.


	9. EL NOVIO

**EL NOVIO…**

-así que usted es su esposo… que sorpresa tan inesperada.- habla Paulino en un susurro.

-yo digo lo mismo…

-aunque usted sea su esposo, no retiro lo dicho… la volveré a conquistar.

-eso está por verse…- le reprocha el pingüino olvidándose de su amistad que amenas florecía con este.

-qué bueno que los encuentro.- interrumpe Héctor entrando.- necesito que me acompañen a la base central militar.- pide acercándose a ellos, casi poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-claro, por mi no hay problema.- acepta Kowalski.

-por mi tampoco.- aclara la nutria macho sin dejar de ver al pingüino con mirada amenazadora.

-bueno, vámonos.- los llama saliendo de la casa, estos salen tras el sin decir más palabras.

Elisa se cruza de brazos y mira a Klodomino con gran enojo.

-¿estás retando a mi novio?.- pregunta la pingüina molesta.

-yo no diría que lo estoy retando, yo más bien diría que no me interesa tu novio.- le habla acercándose de nuevo a ella y tomándola de un ala.

-suéltame.- le pide comenzando a pelear por zafarse de él.

-tranquila, si luego se logra ver que eres una de esas niñas fresas que se sienten protegidas por sus novios.- le reclama arqueando una ceja.- ¿o no es así?

-no, en realidad no es así.- le contesta aun tratando de zafarse.- te dije que me sueltes.- habla seguido de escuchar sonar el timbre de la casa.

-ya te dije que no, es más, ahora que te tengo así de frente, puedo decirte tus cosas

-así, pues, tu eres un pingüino mal criado, engreído y muy egoísta.

-puedo decirte que eres una pingüina ingrata, fresa y berrinchuda.- continua reclamándole soltándola para abrazarla por los costados.

-¡suéltame!... –pide a gritos, Klodomino sin obedecer la besa a la fuerza, pero pocos segundos después siente una aleta en su hombro, empujándolo hacia atrás para apartarlo de la hembra y soltándola. Klodomino voltea a ver al individuo que lo había empujado de esa manera y se sorprende al ver que era su primo Eduardo.

-suelta a mi novia.- le ordena mirándolo molesto, dejando a Klodomino impactado por la forma en la cual se refería a ella.

-¿cómo que tu novia?... ella… ¿ella es tu novia?

-sí, es mi novia, casi mi prometida.- informa abrazándola.

-claro, no me extraña, es imprudente como tú.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices Klodomino, no quiero pelearme contigo aquí.

-claro, eso no es de caballeros, diría mi hermano Renato.- rueda sus ojos.

-claro, como sea… no quiero que la vuelvas a molestar, ¿me entendiste?

-ni quien quiera molestarla.- responde mirándola de arriba abajo, seguido de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-si te sigue molestando me dices para que le haga entender que no tiene por qué me terse contigo.- le habla Eduardo a Elisa.

-no te preocupes mi amor, puedo contra él, será como un juego de niños hacerle la vida imposible.- ríe Elisa seguido de alzar su mirada para verlo y darle un beso en el pico.

Klodomino sube furioso y al mismo tiempo sorprendido a las escaleras, aun le parecía imposible que su propio primo que es casi como un enemigo para él, fuera el novio de la hembra que se había dedicado a fastidiar.

-pero de que me extraña si son tal para cual.- habla entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-y ahora hablas solo.- Klodomino voltea su mirada hacia su cama y ve a su hermano sentado en ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?.

-solo quería ver a qué hora se te ocurría llegar.

-no, no creo que hoy vaya a salir.- responde caminando hacia la ventana.

-¿y por qué no?

-pues por… por qué recordé otras cosas pendientes por hacer… además de que hoy recibí una desagradable noticia que más bien es espantosa.

-espantosa, ¿por qué?.

-esa tal Elisa tiene novio, y a que no sabes quién es.

-¿quién?

-Eduardo, nuestro primo.

-¿Eduardo?, eso sí que es una gran sorpresa.

-no me extraña que sea su novio, son tal para cual.- reprocha mirando al exterior de la ventana, donde podía observar un gran jardín.

-ya sabes cómo es Eduardo, no me extraña que Elisa sea su novia si él es caballeroso, atento…- Klodomino sigue con su mirada puesta sobre la ventana, hasta que mira algo que lo distrae un poco más de lo normal, mira con atención a Eduardo y a Elisa abrazándose, riendo y gozando de su momento a solas, eran una pareja de enamorados a la perfección y envidiable.- …y de Elisa tampoco puedo darte quejas hee.- termina de hablar Renato mirándolo distraído en la ventana.- ¿qué ves?.- pregunta acercándose.

-a la pareja de tortolos.

-¿qué acaso tienes… envidia, o… celos?

-¿de qué hablas?.

-ya sabes, sobre Elisa y Eduardo, ¿tienes envidia o celos?

-ninguno de los dos.- responde alejándose.- ¿y por qué crees que tendría envidia o celos?

-bueno, envía pues por qué Eduardo si tiene suerte en el romance y celos por qué… que tal si te gusta Elisa.

-¿de qué tonterías estás hablando?.- reclama en voz alta.

-bueno, yo pensé…

-no, ni pienses nada, ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo podría sentir celos por Elisa?, por favor.

-es solo algo que creía, hermanito.

-pues te repito que no… a mi Elisa no me importa ni en lo más mínimo… es más, te he dicho que yo amo a otra.

-es cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido con Mayra?, ¿has logrado conquistarla?

-no, ni siquiera sabe que ella me interesa, pero sabes, mañana mismo estoy dispuesto a llegarle en la escuela militar.

-y… ¿crees poder lograrlo?.- pregunta seguido de escucharlo suspirar.

-no lo sé, tal vez, mañana se verán las cosas.- responde asomándose una vez más a la ventana.

Nicolás camina hacia ella y le extiende su aleta en señal de saludo.

-soy Nicolás Villareal.- se presenta seguido de sentir como ella estrecha la suya.

-soy Alicia.

-mucho gusto en concerté Alicia.- alaga cortando el apretón de aletas.

-digo lo mismo.

-vaya, veo que ya conseguiste una amiga.- se alegra Jimena caminando hacia él.

-sí, bueno, Alicia, ella es mi hermana Jimena.- presenta mirando como ambas pingüinas se saludan de la misma manera.- ella… me esta ayudando en esto de la patineta, aun que no es mi fuerte claro.

-jajaja si, yo lo entiendo, como veraz, tampoco el mío.- Alicia agacha un poco la cabeza al sentirse mal por ser invalida.

-no, tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal, al menos no te falta el aire, ni te dan medicamentos que saben horrible, es más, ni andas cargando un inhalador.

-¿sufres de asma?.- se atreve a preguntar seguido de mirarlo asentir con la cabeza.- no tienes por qué sentirte mal ante eso.

-no me siento muy mal, solo me molesta un poco…- responde un poco triste.

-bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, hasta luego.- se despide Jimena jalando a su hermano.

Leonardo baja su copa al terminar el vino que habían servido en ella.

-la cena estuvo muy deliciosa.- comenta el pingüino mirando a Alejandra con mirada acosadora, mientras que esta baja la mirada, simulando ver su plato de comida.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo cuñado, y ahora con su permiso, yo me retiro a descansar.- se dirige a Alejandra.- te espero.- da un beso a su pico y se retira, sin saber que Leonardo lo miraba. Al verlo desaparecer por completo camina hacia su hermana y la aprisiona contra su cuerpo.

-escúchame muy bien Alejandra, volví por una razón y por una, únicamente… por ti.- la besa a la fuerza y comienza a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.


	10. FRUSTRACIÓN DE AMOR

**FRUSTRACION DE AMOR…**

Al atardecer del día siguiente, todos estaban en la escuela. La campaña toca anunciando la salida escolar.

-Renato, ¿has visto a Mayra?.- pregunta el pingüino a su gemelo.

-mmm… la vi hace un momento en la clase de banda de guerra antes del toque.

-genial, gracias.- agradece marchándose a toda prisa.

-espera Klodomino…- llama a su hermano antes de alejarse más de él, pero no logra obtener su atención.- hay no, se me olvido decirle que Eduardo estaba en la misma clase que ella, espero que no se vayan a pelear.- la nutra macho sierra su casillero y se dirige al patio de entrenamiento, ya que ahí se encontraba la puerta de salida de la escuela.

-bien clase eso es todo, regresen los instrumentos a su lugar y salgan a formación para la salida.- ordena el maestro antes de dirigirse a la salida junto con la mayoría de estudiantes. Todos ya habían salido, excepto Eduardo y Mayra. El pingüino terminaba de guardar su trompeta cuando se regiría a la puerta.

-Eduardo espera.- lo llama Mayra acercándose a él con su pandero.

-¿qué pasa Mayra?.- pregunta el macho volteando su mirada para verla.

-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre tu noviecita Elisa.

-por favor Mayra ya habíamos hablado de esto, no voy a creer todas las mentiras que me has dicho para dejar en ridículo a Elisa.

-es que tienes que hacerme caso Eduardo…

-dime la verdad.- la interrumpe tomándola de un brazo.- ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones para decir tanta mentira sobre Elisa?

-¿quieres saber la verdad?.- pregunta con desesperación al mismo tiempo en que se zafaba de su aleta.

-sí, quiero saber la verdad Mayra.- responde de la misma manera, estaba cansado de todas las veces anteriores en las que la hembra le comenzaba a meter malas ideas sobre su novia, que se enredaba con otros al mismo tiempo en que andaba de novia con él, otro caso fue el de decirle que tenía un amante diferente todas las noches, entre otros más ilógicos.

-la verdad es que nada de lo que te he dicho es cierto, solo lo invente para que terminaras con ella de una vez por todas.

-¿cómo puedes hacerme eso después de haberme dicho que eras mi amiga?

-yo no quiero ser tu amiga… quiero ser algo más que eso.- confiesa observando como el macho se impactaba ante tal confesión.- te quiero como algo más que amigo Eduardo… te amo.- termina en un susurro tomándolo por sorpresa, agarrándolo de ambas aletas y colocándolas en su cintura mientras que ella lo abrazaba por los costados. Eduardo no sabía ni que hacer, estaba atónico por la confesión de su amiga, por otro lado, Klodomino llego en el momento menos indicado, al abrir la puerta del salón sus ojos vieron aquella escena perturbadora para él, se quedo parado sin hacer ningún movimiento posible ante ese momento, solo movía sus pupilas para observarlos como unían sus picos y cuerpos al abrazarse. Miraba cada uno de sus rostros, como cerraban sus ojos y disfrutaban de aquel beso, no pasó mucho tiempo más para descubrir que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y que en poco tiempo comenzaría a sollozar, no perdió más tiempo y se apresuro a salir del salón seguido de cerrar la puerta.

-… ¡basta!.- pidió Eduardo cortando el abrazo, y apartando sus aletas y cuerpo de ella.

-por favor Eduardo, no me vayas a negar que disfrutaste ese beso tanto como yo.

-no, no lo disfrute, esto no está bien.

-¿pero por qué no?

-por qué tengo novia, estamos a punto de comprometernos.

-puedes romper ese compromiso… te amo.

-pero yo a ti no.

-si no hubieras disfrutado ese beso, lo hubieras cortado inmediatamente.- reclama nuevamente mirándolo tomar de nuevo su trompeta que había dejado recargada sobre una silla.

-no lo disfrute y es mi última aclaración.

-Eduardo no me puedes dejar así… Eduardo.- el macho sierra la puerta del salón y se retira dejando a la hembra quejarse.

_oOo_

-disculpe señora Marlene, pero le mandan esta carta.- informa una de las sirvientas a la nutria que desayunaba.

-gracias.- agradece a la empleada, después de mirarla marchase, lee el remitente y destinatario y la abre con una ligera sonrisa. Desdobla la carta y la lee enseguida, pocos segundos después de haber llegado al final escucha la puerta principal abrirse y unos pasos dirigiéndose a ella.

-hola mamá.- saluda Renato dándole un beso en su mejilla.- ¿y esa carta?, ¿de quién es?

-de tu tío Gustavo y Sonia… volverán muy pronto.- la nutria macho sonríe ante aquella noticia, Marlene voltea a mirarlo y logra descifrar que tipo de sonrisa era la de su hijo.

-eso me parece maravilloso mamá.- admite dando un suspiro pequeño.

-tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente de esta noticia Renato… y sabes muy bien el por qué.- ordena la hembra cambiando su estado a seria.

-mamá, si es por lo que paso hace años atrás, yo…

-no quiero hablar de ese momento, he dicho que hablaremos de eso más tarde… ¿ok?

-si mamá, como tu digas.- acepta obedientemente.

-y durante el tiempo en que ellos estén aquí… no quiero que te acerques a Ángela.

-¿pero por qué mamá?.- pregunta molesto.

-bien sabes el por qué Renato, tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a tu prima.

-esto es totalmente injusto.

-¡basta Renato no quiero discutir contigo!... ya te dije que hablaremos de esto más tarde.- termina su regaño al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría nuevamente. Renato no dijo nada mas esta vez y agacho su cabeza.

-mamá ya llegamos.- anuncia Jimena entrando al comedor junto con sus hermanos, seguido de saludarla a ella.

-hola Renato.- lo saluda Camila acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído.- podrías hablar con Klodomino, no ha dicho nada desde que veníamos camino para acá y eso es algo muy extraño para él.

-lo entiendo, hablare con él, no te preocupes.- acepta la nutria macho caminando hacia el.- Klodomino, ¿qué tienes?

-nada.- responde con un hilo de voz un poco chillona, seguido de dar media vuelta y retirarse, subiendo las escaleras para ir piso arriba y Renato comenzó a subir también para ir tras de él.

-Renato no te vayas.- le ordena su madre cortando su camino.

Klodomino no tardo mucho en subir arriba, tenía poca fuerza en sus piernas para continuar, se sentía completamente derrotado, se sentó en el último escalón y continúo con su llanto que escondía desde hace varios minutos.

-¿por qué Mayra?... ¿por qué lo elegiste a él?... ¿por qué?.- se pregunta con frustración, dejando derramar las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Estaba tan frustrado que no se percato que Elisa lo veía lamentarse, de inmediato se escondió atrás de un mueble y continúo escuchando su sufrimiento.

_oOo_

-¿tardara mucho mi cuñado para regresar?.- pregunta con malicia Leonardo a María, que se ocupaba de cortar el pescado para la comida.

-em… no se señor, varia su salida.- responde un poco nerviosa, comenzaba a temerle.

-mi hermana no bajo a desayunar conmigo, ni con mi cuñado, ¿sabes el por qué?.

-me aviso que se sentía mal y quiso que le subiera el desayuno a su cuarto.

-y hasta ahora no ha bajado… ¿por qué será?.- pregunta esta vez lanzando una manzana al aire y cachándola al caer con una sola aleta.

-sinceramente no lo sé señor.

-¿qué le paso a mi ex cuñado?, ¿a Antonio?

-el señor falleció de un paro cardiaco…

-nana.- interrumpe una voz llamando a María, que pertenecía a un pingüino pequeño que entraba a la cocina corriendo.

-¿qué pasa mi niño Antonio?

-¿dónde está mamá?, no la vi sentada en la sala como siempre solía estar.

-tu mamá está en su recamara.- responde con una sonrisa, el pequeño le agradece su respuesta y se apresura a correr hacia su madre, en todo ese pequeño tiempo que había permanecido en la cocina, Leonardo no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

-¿quién es ese pequeño?.- María al escuchar su preguntar comienza a ponerse nerviosa, temía pensar el por qué su pregunta, dudaba con temor que algo malo podría hacerle al pequeño solo por ser hijo de Alejandra y Armando.

-es Antonio, de cariño le decimos Antoniño.- responde terminando con una sonrisa un poco incomoda.- es hijo de Alejandra y Armando.

-se logra ver que es muy tierno… y supongo que como a todos los niños, a este también le gustan los dulces, ¿o me equivoco?

-no señor, no se equivoca.

-bueno…- coloca la manzana en el frutero.- yo me retiro, hasta luego.- se despide haciendo a María respirar aliviadamente y dejarla continuar con sus labores de cocina.- así que ese mocoso es hijo de Armando… ese estúpido pagara con su hijo por haber tocado a Alejandra… me desharé de lo único que ata a Armando de mi mujer… ahora que Antonio está muerto, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad para amar a Alejandra y hacerla que me ame.- se propone hablando solo.


End file.
